The kids aren't Genins anymore umm alright, su!
by Chibihisagi
Summary: OKEE! This is about the Naruto kids (12-18) get turned into kids, su! It's ok! They toture Iruka and their own teachers! Ok! R
1. Default Chapter

Hiya! I'm still writing my other fics, but I wanna put this on the  
  
FFNET! It's about all the Naruto characters (and I mean all that  
  
are like 12-18) turn into babies and the teachers have to take  
  
care of them.  
  
I saw this in a doujinshi and wanted to write about it.  
  
So here I go! Wait! I am the strange ninja girl who is in this story.  
  
K? K.  
  
Disclaimer: Chichiri: Kei doesn't own Naruto or Fushigi Yugi,  
  
No da!  
  
Me: KAWAII!  
  
  
  
"NARUTO!" a yell was heard throughout Konoha Academy.  
  
A young blond boy ran out of a classroom, laughing loudly.  
  
A small boy popped out in front of him and smiles widely.  
  
"Naruto-nii-chan, you are in big trouble!" the boy, Konohamaru,  
  
said, smiling evilly.  
  
Naruto gave him a strange look then felt a hand on his shoulder!  
  
"Naruto, I want you to come with me," said his old teacher, Iruka-  
  
sensei.  
  
Naruto sighed then turned around only to a see a strange looking  
  
girl! She had long silver hair, dark pink eyes, a fishnet shirt with a  
  
gray vest, and long gray pants.  
  
"Hello, su! I wanted to see the great Uzumaki Naruto, su. Now  
  
that I have, I want to see you as a baby, su!" the girl said, her  
  
voice high-pitched and squeaky.  
  
Naruto stared at her then felt himself grow smaller!  
  
"N-Naruto-nii-chan?!" Konohamaru cried, walking up to him.  
  
Naruto looked down at him and screamed!  
  
His orange jumpsuit was now sliding off him as he was a three  
  
year old!  
  
"I-Iwuka-seisei!" Naruto yelled, running towards the room.  
  
But he fell on his face.  
  
"M-Mommmy! WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Naruto cried,  
  
starting to cry.  
  
Iruka walked out and saw a mini Naruto and screamed!  
  
"N-Naruto! What happened to you?" he screamed, slapping his  
  
cheeks and eyes big as saucers!  
  
"L-Lady made me a wittle boy. Can Iwuka-seisei fix me?" he  
  
asked, sniffing up his tears.  
  
Iruka sighed then picked up Naruto.  
  
"Konohamaru... can you find Tsunade-sama and tell her about  
  
our predicament?" he asked, as Naruto played with Iruka's hair.  
  
Konohamaru agreed then ran out of the school.  
  
While running, he saw a mini Gaara walking about like he had  
  
Belonged to the leaf village all along! But the thing was... all he  
  
was wearing was a long shirt.  
  
"GAAWA! Wait for me!" Konohamaru heard someone yell!  
  
He looked behind him and saw a chibi Temari and chibi  
  
Kankurou, carrying a small doll that looked like Karasu!  
  
"Uncle Bai said to put this on, Gaawa. If you don't, you'll be  
  
in trouble," Kankurou said, holding out a pair of shorts.  
  
Konohamaru walked up to them and stared for awhile.  
  
"LOOK WHO'S THE SHRIMP NOW!" he suddenly yelled at  
  
Kankurou!  
  
Kankurou looked up at him then started to get all sad!  
  
"WWAAAAAHHHHH! That big kid's being mean to me!"  
  
Kankurou cried, getting everyone's attention!  
  
People looked over at them then shook their head.  
  
"What kind of world is this when a young man has to pick  
  
on such a cute child," said an old woman.  
  
Suddenly, a bag was thrown at Konohamaru's head!  
  
"Stop picking on them!" yelled a little boy who looked a lot  
  
like Sasuke.  
  
"Yay! Sasuke-kun is the best in the whole wowld!" yelled a small  
  
girl that looked like Ino.  
  
Then a little girl that looked like Sakura stepped up to the plate!  
  
"Sasuke-kun! I got you this pwetty flower!" she said, holding it  
  
out.  
  
Sasuke took it and did a dramatic pose.  
  
"I am the coowest!" he chuckled, making Ino and Sakura melt in  
  
their shoes.  
  
Konohamaru then hurried and ran to the main building.  
  
"Hokage-sama! There is something wrong! Please come quickly!"  
  
Konohamaru yelled, bursting through the door!  
  
But Tsunade was holding a baby that had long hair, red Sharigan  
  
eyes and a black blanket with red fluffy clouds on it in his pudgy  
  
hands... namely Uchiha Itachi in her arms!  
  
"How could someone so god damned cute be such a killer?"  
  
Tsunade asked, tickling him.  
  
He giggled then started to pull on her hair lightly.  
  
She hugged him, smashing his face with her boobs and cooed  
  
loudly.  
  
"T-Tsunade-sama... I see you already see the problem. Iruka-  
  
sensei wants to see you or something," Konohamaru said, a little  
  
sweatdrop on his head.  
  
But Tsunade smiled and said, "Problem?! This is wonderful! I love  
  
him! Look at him!"  
  
She held him out and he spit in Konohamaru's hair!  
  
"AHHHHH! Grossssssssss!" he whined, rubbing his head.  
  
Tsunade laughed then pulled Itachi into her arms.  
  
"Anyway... get all the children and take them to the academy.  
  
GO!" she said, standing up and walking out the door.  
  
Konohamaru sighed then started to run off, looking for Moegi  
  
and Udon for help.  
  
  
  
"Moegi-chan, you find Asuma-senseis' team. Udon-kun, you find  
  
Kurenai-senseis'. And I'll find Gai-senseis' team! GO!"  
  
Konohamaru ordered.  
  
He had already gotten Sasuke, Itachi, Ino, Sakuwa, Nawuto,  
  
Gaawa (hehehe), Temawi and Kankuwou, so he just needed to  
  
find... Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Neji,  
  
Rock Lee, Ten Ten, and anyone else who was suppose to be  
  
grown up but is now a kid.  
  
"Neji! Chotto Matte! Onegai! You're leaving me behind!"  
  
Konohamaru heard someone yell!  
  
He turned around and saw chibi Ten Ten, chibi Lee and chibi  
  
Neji!  
  
"Matte! I need to speak with you kids!" Konohamaru yelled,  
  
running after them. But they didn't listen and kept on truckin... I  
  
mean running. Konohamaru had to run really fast to catch them  
  
and had to tie them up. Lee was the most difficult one to catch.  
  
Meanwhile, Udon was trying to find Kurenais' team.  
  
He went to their houses only to find them sleeping on Shinos'  
  
couch!  
  
'I guess I have to sneak up to them,' he thought, tiptoeing up to  
  
them.  
  
Before he could get close enough, Akamaru woke-up and started  
  
to bark!  
  
Kiba was the first to wake and saw Udon.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment then he screamed!  
  
"Akamawu! Eat him up!" he yelled, hiding under a blanket!  
  
Akamawu (kawaii) started to bite at Udon, but stopped when he  
  
remembered he had to go to the bathroom.  
  
He walked out the door and went outside like any good dog  
  
would do.  
  
Udon sighed then walked up to Kiba and picked him up.  
  
"Iruka-sensei wants to see your team so you have to come with  
  
me," he said, grabbing Hinata and Shino and tying them up,  
  
getting his glasses knocked off about ten times cause of Kiba  
  
screaming for Akamawu! Udon had to use a sleeping jutsu to  
  
make Kiba stop yelling and Akamaru stop trying to eat him!  
  
  
  
(Since I am lazy and in pain from my piercing, I am not caring for  
  
Moegi. Now everyone's at the Academy!)  
  
"Iruka-sensei... I will let you have to the privilege to take care of  
  
these little angels. I will also get their teachers to help. SO you  
  
won't be alone," Tsunade said, smiling at him.  
  
He sighed then turned around to see all the kids staring at him.  
  
He smiled a bit then asked, "Umm... anyone hungry?"  
  
The kids all agreed then started to jump around like a bunch of  
  
monkeys!  
  
'Why me, Kami-sama?' he thought, rubbing his head.  
  
  
  
Kawaii- cute  
  
Nii-chan- big brother  
  
Sensei- teacher  
  
Sama- a very polite thing to say after a name.  
  
Kun- a thing you say for young Japanese boys  
  
Hokage- the leader of Konoha village  
  
Chan- a thing to say for young Japanese girls.  
  
Chotto Matte- Wait a minute  
  
Onegai- Please  
  
Kami-sama- God.  
  
Well... that's the first chappie! I got a bellybutton ring on Friday  
  
or Thursday I can't remember but it kinda hurts, suuuuu. But it  
  
looks oh so cute on me, su! I had to drink maple syrup after it  
  
and I almost threw up. I was a little sad, su. What do you think  
  
about the way they talk, su?  
  
With 'W' instead of 'R'! I thought it was a good idea. Anyway,  
  
please review! I will give ya a ninja cookie, su. Oh! And my ninja  
  
friends would like it if you would give them a normal chocolate  
  
chip cookie. The crunchy kind. I... I mean they hate chewy, su! ;p  
  
JA MATTE NE!  
  
Kei Asakura, wife of Hao Asakura.  
  
Me: I love you again, Hao-sama!  
  
Hao: Now I am happy! We shall rule the world together!  
  
Me: Yay! World domination! And fairy world domination!  
  
(Don't own Fairly Odd Parents or Hao. WWWAAAAHHHH!) 


	2. What's up, SU?

Ohayo, minna-san! It's nine sixteen where I am, but I'm fully awake, su! I  
  
checked my e-mail and saw all of the reviews, su! I have three! Which is kinda  
  
good, su! At least I got some! And, for MoonSweet, I'll e-mail you the picture,  
  
su. I saw it on e-bay and couldn't get it because it was paypal, su! I hate  
  
paypal! I found this cute Chi suit for like.. 150 dollars but they only excepted  
  
paypal, suuu! It's a heavy burden on my heart. WAAAHHHHHH! Sniff...  
  
I'm ok. And I had to drink maple syrup cause I needed to get some sugar back  
  
in my blood cause I felt really light headed, suuu. It was painful after a  
  
couple of days, but now I'm fine, su! I get to go to my cousins wedding so it's  
  
Thursday right now so if you're reading this... it may be next week later till  
  
it's updated, su. Then I get to go to Knoxville for a tattoo convention, su.  
  
Then it's back to band camp! I'm a band geek with no life except anime,  
  
manga and music, su! Geeks rule, SU! Cough... I'm done. Ok! The Jounins  
  
get to see their students, su. Yippee! And... secret ppl come, su! Yay!  
  
Introducing... Haku and Zabuza, su! Since their supposedly 'dead'  
  
(Pakkun: She doesn't think they died!  
  
Me: THEY DIDN'T THEY'RE ALIVE AND ARE JUST SLEEPING IN THE  
  
DIRT, SU! IT'S GOOD FOR HALU'S  
  
BEAUTIFUL FACE, GOSH DARNITSU! OR GOD DAMMIT, SU! Which  
  
ever one you prefer, Pakkun-kun... he he... Pakkun-kun... I make joke, su!)  
  
they won't be in the storyline, su. Gomen-nasai, minna-san! It breaks my  
  
heart too, su! I only wish Zabuza died and Haku lived to become a leaf-nin,  
  
su! Wouldn't that be cool?! New idea for story! Maybe later on, su.  
  
Anywho...  
  
I better acknowledge the three reviewers:  
  
Poison Death Tree: Arigato, su. Here's your ninja cookie, su!  
  
MoonSweet: I hope I answered all of your questions, su! And yes... I am a  
  
strange person, su. Here's your cookie, su!  
  
Cookie6: Um... Neji... nice, su? That's a new one, su. Maybe they could  
  
avoid each other... maybe, su. So hard to think, suuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!  
  
Here's your ninja cookie, su! =-=  
  
On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Tasuki for Fushigi Yugi: Kei Hao Asakura does not own Naruto, Fushigi  
  
Yugi or anything that is thrown in this story that someone else owns... like  
  
my tessen! (Holds up metal fan and fries Tamahome!)  
  
Me: Still Kawaii as ever!  
  
  
  
In the quiet town of Konoha sat five Jounin teachers in a cafe.  
  
One was the ever loveable, sexy, loveable and sexy Hatake Kakashi, teacher  
  
to Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto!  
  
Next to him was Kurenai, the really pretty teacher of Hyuuga Hinata,  
  
Inuzuka Kiba, Inuzuka Akamaru, and Aburame Shino.  
  
After Kurenai was the smoking addicted man, Asuma who taught Nara  
  
Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino.  
  
Across from him was Gai... the butt ugly but very loveable teacher of  
  
Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Ten Ten.  
  
Next to him was Bai... the sand guy who taught Sabakuno Gaara, Temari  
  
and Kankurou.  
  
Why Bai was there? The hell should I know, su! Ahem... anywho, they were just  
  
drinking coffee when Konohamaru came running up to them with Moegi and Udon  
  
at his heels!  
  
"S-Senseis! You need to come quick! There is something wrong with your  
  
students! All of them!" he cried, jumping up and down, thinking that it will make  
  
them get up faster. (My sister does that to me! It's annoying!)  
  
Kakashi looked at him with his only showing eye and yawned.  
  
"But we were discussing our training. They're Genins. They can take care of  
  
themselves," he said, lying his head down.  
  
Konohamaru glared then yelled, "Sexy no Jutsu!"  
  
Kakashi quickly looked up onto to see a fat women in a bathing suit!  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, your students need you. If you don't go... I'll give you a big  
  
kiss!" Konohamaru said in a deep, unladylike voice!  
  
Kakashi jumped up from his seat and made the hand seals to poof away with that  
  
cute little sound!  
  
"Anybody else?" Konohamaru asked, puffing his lips out.  
  
Everyone shrieked like a girl then poofed away with a not so cute sound as  
  
Kakashi.  
  
  
  
"Iwuka-seisei! When are we going to eat?" Chibi Sakura asked, tugging on his  
  
apron that had a smiley face on it.  
  
He turned around then said, "If you can get everyone together and sit at the  
  
big table, it'll be ready in two minutes."  
  
Sakura smiled then skipped off, about to get everyone when she saw Ino  
  
cuddling on Sasuke!  
  
"Ino-buta! Get off my Sasuke-kun!" she screamed, running up to her and  
  
trying to attack her!  
  
Sasuke then got to sneak away when Ino and Sakura got into a catfight.  
  
  
  
"OH MY GOD! What happened to my students?!?!?!?!" Gai yelled, staring at  
  
a chibi Rock Lee!  
  
Chibi Rock Lee looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Hiyo, Gai-seisei!" he said, waving then went back to building his little blocks.  
  
Chibi Ten Ten walked by and saw her teacher.  
  
"Wow, seisei, you so big! I wish I was big. Just like Tsunade-sama!" she said,  
  
skipping away only to bump into Chibi Neji!  
  
He glared at her then walked away, his nose stuck up in the air.  
  
"I-Is everyone like this?" Kurenai asked, seeing her students also chibi- fied!  
  
Chibi Hinata was playing with a doll that had blond hair and another with  
  
purple and they were in wedding suits.  
  
Chibi Kiba was playing fetch with Chibi Akamaru and Chibi Shino was sitting  
  
at the big table... just sitting.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Tsunade-sama wanted us to take care of them until she and  
  
Genma can find a cure," Iruka said, walking up to them with a pot in one hand  
  
and a stirring spoon in the other. He had taken off the apron that Tsunade told  
  
him to wear cause he felt oh so silly.  
  
Kakashi then saw Sakura and Ino fighting.  
  
"Asuma, you take care of it. I'm to tired to," he said, pulling out a copy of Icha  
  
Icha Paradise!  
  
Asuma sighed and was about to walk over to them when Iruka held out his  
  
spoon.  
  
"No smoking around the children," he ordered, staring at his smoke.  
  
Asuma gasped with horror then sighed once more.  
  
He slowly took it out, dropped it very slowly then slowly stomped on it.  
  
This caught everyone's attention when a grown man started to cry.  
  
"It'll be alright, my friend," Kurenai said, patting his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Lunch time, kids!" Iruka yelled, silencing the monkey ninja kids!  
  
They looked at him, smiled then rushed to the table where only Shino sat.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Bai asked, helping Kakashi tie to bibs on the kids.  
  
"Years of experience," Iruka answered, putting the food down.  
  
And while the kids ate, a shadow lurked in the shadows... meaning that the  
  
shadow was actually invisible!  
  
(Ha! I beat the thing with the words and confusion... I have a headache now...  
  
story!)  
  
"Hehehehehehe, soon, Kakashi-sensei, you will be mine, su!" laughed a scary  
  
voice.  
  
But no one heard it cause then the shadow fell out of the shadows and landed  
  
face first on the floor behind the table!  
  
"Umm... hi? You ok?" Iruka asked, walking up the girl.  
  
She quickly got up and started laughing.  
  
"Of course, su!" she said, smiling widely.  
  
"I-Iwuka-seisei! That's the mean girl who..." but before he could finish, the girl  
  
had knocked his head into his food.  
  
"Such a sweet child, su. What's his name, su?" she asked, moving his head  
  
around in the food.  
  
"N-Naruto... umm... who are you anyway?" Kakashi asked, walking up to  
  
Naruto and wiping his face clean.  
  
"I am the great Shia Urashima, su! I came here with my parents from the  
  
neighboring town, su. Please to meet you, su," she said, smiling at everyone.  
  
They all shivered at her smile then the kids went back to eating.  
  
  
  
"K, kids! Storytime, su! This one is called, 'Shia Urashima', su!"  
  
Shia said, holding up a book that read, 'Taro Urashima'{1}  
  
"Ummm... I know I'm only five... but I think the legend is Taro and it says it  
  
on the front," Itachi said, raising his hand like a good boy.  
  
Shia sighed then stood up and walked up to him.  
  
"YOU'RE SOOOOO CCCCUUUUUTTTEEEE, SSSUUU!" she squealed,  
  
hugging him tightly.  
  
He started to become blue in the face so Shia let him go.  
  
"If you don't like that story, Iruka-sensei will tell you one, su," she said,  
  
pulling him over.  
  
He agreed then told the story while ppl were clinging on to some hotties.  
  
(CoughShiaandKakashiCough CoughInoandSakuraandSasukeCough)  
  
  
  
When story time was over, they had to take a nap, giving the teachers a rest.  
  
"Can I smoke now?" Asuma asked, pleading Iruka.  
  
"Outside," Iruka said simply.  
  
Asuma sighed then just sat next to Bai, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
'Oh Kami-sama, please let me have a good smoke around my friends soon,'  
  
he thought, wiping his face.  
  
  
  
1: Taro Urashima is a real Japanese legend. I got the idea of changing the title  
  
like Su did from Love Hina, su!  
  
Ok... I lied up at the top, su. I did this all in two hours... only to stop to look  
  
up some Naruto names on my DVD, su. But now... um... oh yeah!  
  
Ohayo- good morning,  
  
Minna-san- everyone!  
  
I guess that is all... I'll e-mail you soon, MoonSweet, su! And don't ask me  
  
what 'su' means... I don't know I just like saying it, su! I got it from Pita- Ten,  
  
su! It's a really cute manga! I recommend it!  
  
Ja matte ne!  
  
Kei Hao Asakura, wife of Hao Asakura, su! 


	3. Kisame go ding

Hiyo, minna-san! I am back from my trip. I spent  
  
three hours in a traffic jam, su! IT SUCKED, SU!  
  
I am glad I live in the middle of nowhere where I  
  
don't have to worry about that kinda junk, su.  
  
Yippee, su!  
  
Anyway, I am so happy, su! Naruto-kun.com is  
  
back up and I'm registered! I'm Pakkun-kun, SU!  
  
And my avatar is Pakkun too, su. Isn't that great  
  
Haku-kun, su?!  
  
Haku: Why certainly, Kei-chan.  
  
Zabuza: ...  
  
Me: So unemotional, su sigh. Anywho! I am leaving  
  
Friday so this may be updated sooner or later, su.  
  
Also I have to go to Yoga at six, su. Which is only  
  
nineteen minutes away, su. So I have to type fast...  
  
but I'm not going to, su. OK! The Shia Urashima  
  
girl is there and so is all the senseis, su! Ummm...  
  
I'm a little blank right now so ummm.... I'm tired,  
  
suuu. I need to type tho, su! Oh well. On with the  
  
story!  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto: Konnichiwa, minna-san... anou...  
  
Kei-chan what am I suppose to say?  
  
Me: Su sigh. Kei Hao Asakura does not own Naruto  
  
or the name Hao Asakura or anything that is put  
  
in this that is a big company that she will get sued  
  
for, su.  
  
Naruto: .... Kei Hao Asakura does not own anything!  
  
Kei: Su sweatdrop.  
  
"Iwuka-seisei! Anou-sa, ANOU-SA! Can we have  
  
wamen next time?" Chibi Naruto asked, pulling on  
  
Iruka's pants leg.  
  
Iruka smiled down at Naruto then shook his head  
  
yes.  
  
Naruto jumped with joy then accidentally tripped  
  
over something and fell on someone!  
  
"Itai... itai," he moaned, rubbing his head.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw he had fallen on  
  
Hinata!  
  
"N-Nawuto-kun... c-can y-you p-please g-get o-off m-  
  
me? O-Onegai?" she stuttered, wiggling a bit.  
  
Naruto smiled then hopped off her and started  
  
running around in circles... cause that's what kids  
  
do nowadays. I guess, su... ahem... gomen, su.  
  
Shino sat at the table watching a bug crawl by,  
  
doing buggy things. Just being itself... a bug. Yes, I  
  
could go on about bugs and the wonders they do  
  
(Pakkun: GET ON WITH THE STORY! Me: Gomen-  
  
nasai, su!) Anywho, Sakura, Ten Ten, Temari and  
  
Ino were fighting about who was cuter; Sasuke or  
  
Itachi.  
  
Ten Ten and Temari were voting on Itachi cause  
  
he was older and Sakura and Ino were staying  
  
faithful to their Sasuke-kun.  
  
"Itachi! Just look at him! He has puwple nail polish!  
  
No one has puwple nail polish! NO ONE! Come on!  
  
That is sexy!" Temari said, taking Itachis' hand and  
  
holding it up.  
  
"Hmmm... she does have a point. It is sexy," Ino  
  
pondered.  
  
Sakura gaped at her in shock then tried to slap  
  
her!  
  
"Kids, no fighting, su," Shia said passing by.  
  
"Man, is she evew cweepy," Sasuke said, starting to  
  
shake.  
  
Itachi nodded then suddenly, there was a huge  
  
knock at the classroom door.  
  
Shia walked over to it (the door) and opened it to  
  
see a strange blue shark like man with a mustache  
  
on that was curly like you see in those cartoons.  
  
Ya know... the mexican ones! Yeah! Those ones! Like  
  
this = = yeah like that!  
  
"Well hello young lady. Is a 'Uchiha Itachi' residing  
  
in the place?" he asked, trying to disguise his voice,  
  
cause we all know whom it is. Don't we? Well if ya  
  
don't, wait until I write a couple more sentences.  
  
Cause then you will know. You will. (Zabuza: Get  
  
on the with the mother f$%$#in story! Me: Y-Yes,  
  
Zabuza-sama. Meanie!)  
  
"Why yes. Yes he is, su. Itachi-kun! Please come  
  
here, su!" Shia said.  
  
The shark man waited for a moment then heard a  
  
small, 'hai'!  
  
He looked over at Shia and saw her glomping a  
  
small boy who looked exactly like Itachi. In fact, it  
  
was Itachi!  
  
"I-Itachi-san! What happened?!" the shark man  
  
yelled, making his mexican mustache fall off,  
  
revealing his true identity! Which is..... anou....  
  
Anou... oh yeah! Kisame! BUM BUM BUM (insert  
  
dramatic music!)  
  
"Hey! Aren't you that evil guy from the Akatsuki,  
  
Kisame?" Shia asked, Itachi staring at Kisame the  
  
same way she was.  
  
"And aren't you the bitch from down the lane?" he  
  
asked, making the whole room silent.  
  
All the eyes of the little ones were big and glossy  
  
looking.  
  
"Y-You said a bad word," Itachi whispered, hiding  
  
in Shia's arms.  
  
Shia glared at him then made one of the chinese  
  
kung-fu calls then kicked him out of the school,  
  
making one of those dingy sounds as where his  
  
little formed disappeared and made a shiny thingy  
  
like a star!  
  
"Who was that, Shia-san?" Kakashi asked walking  
  
up to her.  
  
Shia started to blush as she got heart in her eyes...  
  
(I'm not going to explain this one or else Zabuza-  
  
sama will hurt me, su.)  
  
"Why, no one, Kakashi-sama. Just a sales ninja, su,"  
  
she answered.  
  
"But what about that..." before Itachi finished what  
  
he was about to say, Shia pulled him against her  
  
chest and squealed, "KAWAIIIIIIII! I just love you  
  
to pieces, su! You sweet little boy, su!"  
  
Itachi was almost dying cause she was a C-cup. (At  
  
least no a D like Tsunade! They're too big!!! And I  
  
don't think she wears a bra!!!)  
  
Kakashi stared for a minute then walked away.  
  
"Gawd Dang it, Itachi-kun! I was so close, su!" I  
  
pouted, putting him down.  
  
Itachi took in deep breaths then glared at her.  
  
"You almost killed me, Shia-san!" he growled then  
  
walked away.  
  
'I'll just have to work harder, su! I will get you, my  
  
Kakashi-sama, su,' Shia thought, having fireballs in  
  
her eyes.  
  
Chibi Rock Lee looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"I wanna twy!" he said, doing the same pose as  
  
Shia.  
  
Legs were spread far apart, holding the fist chest  
  
level, mouth in an 'o' and fireballs in the eyes.  
  
"Ahhh, isn't he cute?" Gai sighed, staring at his  
  
favorite subordinate.  
  
Kurenai coughed a bit then saw Kiba sitting on the  
  
ground, crying loudly!  
  
She ran over to him and knelt down.  
  
"What is it, Kiba-kun?" she asked, picking him up.  
  
"A-Akamawu and me had a fight and now he made  
  
at me," he said, sniffing.  
  
Kurenai sighed then said, "Let's go talk to him then.  
  
Ok?"  
  
Kiba nodded then they walked over to the pissed  
  
off puppy.  
  
"Akamaru, why are you mad at Kiba?" Kurenai  
  
asked sitting on the ground next to him.  
  
Akamaru started to bark loudly and Kiba said, "He  
  
said that I didn't share the toy Shino let me  
  
bowwow."  
  
Kurenai sighed then said, "Kiba, say you're sorry  
  
then tell Akamaru that you'll let him play with it  
  
if he doesn't mess it up."  
  
Kiba told that to Akamaru and Akamaru jumped  
  
onto him, licking his face.  
  
"Arigato, Kuwunai-seisei!" he said, hugging her and  
  
giving her kiss on her cheek (AAAHHHHH! SO  
  
CUTE!!! MUST PINCH CHEEKS!!!) Kurenai hugged  
  
him back then went back to her seat.  
  
'Kami-sama, I want a kid now' she thought, staring  
  
at her students.  
  
Well... have you noticed I have ended all the  
  
chappies with Kami-sama, su? Welll.... I did, su. And  
  
I missed yoga class cause my mommy was sleeping,  
  
su. But that's ok, su. I really didn't wanna go  
  
anywho. It's now 8:12 and I need to get packing!  
  
Yippee! Tattoos! I was thinking when I go to school,  
  
that I was gonna make a shirt that said, 'Your  
  
daddy gave you a pony. My daddy gave me a free  
  
tattoo!' I would love it! But I can't find one cause I  
  
haven't looked. I'll make someone else do it.  
  
Anyway, after I put this up, I'm gonna play  
  
Simpson's' Hit and Run. It's fun! I just like to run  
  
over ppl and run away from the police. And if  
  
there is anything wrong with the story, please tell  
  
me. Just don't sound like a smart ass or else.  
  
Anywho,  
  
JA MATTE NE!  
  
-Kei Hao Asakura, wife of Hao Asakura!  
  
(Woot! 15 pages!) 


End file.
